


Hot Springs [M'Baku x Wakandan!Fem!Reader]

by StrangelyDivine



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangelyDivine/pseuds/StrangelyDivine
Summary: You and M’Baku have been secretly seeing each other for months, you were sure no one had known about the two of you, until your brother finds you two enjoying the hot springs.(This is a small series uploaded from my Tumblr! If you'd like to follow me there it's brvcebanter)





	1. Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> This uploaded from my Tumblr, which can be found at Brvcebanter for anyone curious! This is my first time posting on AO3 so I hope everything is right! Hope you enjoy this fic, it's one of my favorites!

You tapped your fingers on the top of the water and blew out bubbles. You closed your eyes and sunk a little deeper into the spring, your eyes barely sticking out of the warm water. You looked up at the white mountains and watched the steam roll into the air. You felt at peace as you enjoyed the quietness around you.

You enjoyed your home and everything it offered, but sometimes it was nice to step away, find a hot spring, and relax. You could not do it often, but it was nice when you could. You had preferred company, but you were sure M’Baku was busy, so you did not go ask him to join you.

“What are you doing up here?”

You felt your heart stop momentarily, your eyes snapping towards the voice. Your brain registered the voice and your eyes met ones you had become so fond of. Your heart seemed to start again, and quickly started racing in your chest. You pushed yourself upward, only your head sticking out of the water.

“M’Baku,” you smiled softly at him, “what are you doing here?”

“One of my men spotted you earlier, I only thought it would be best to check on you.”

You moved and rested your arms on the side of the spring, your chest almost completely exposed. You smirked up at M’Baku, who was watching you closely. You cocked your head at him, patiently waiting for him to join you.

“What are you waiting for?” You rose an eyebrow at him, “The water feels amazing.”

M’Baku did not wait any longer. He quickly began to remove his clothes. You leaned your head back, the cool air nipping at your exposed skin. You looked up at the cloudy sky and watched snowflakes slowly fall around you, melting as soon as they touched the ground beside you.

You felt the water ripple against your skin and your stomach twisted. You could feel your cheeks heating up before you had even looked at M’Baku. You leaned your head forward and your teeth scraped against your bottom lip. You held M’Baku’s stare, but your eyes quickly dropped to his bare chest. You pulled your arms back into the spring and lowered your body into the water, only your neck up visible.

M’Baku stepped towards you and lowered himself to your level. You instinctively reached your arm out to him, your fingertips running across his chest. His hands gently slid down your sides before settling on your waist, sending chills down your spine.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you,” M’Baku’s voice was low and quiet.

“I know, I’ve been busy helping Shuri.”

“With what? Technology, or picking on T’Challa?”

Your hands moved to his arms and you pulled him down towards you, his chest pressed to yours, “Both.”

You pressed your lips to M’Baku’s and felt him smile into the kiss. He was soft, and gentle, a side of him you had grown to love. You had liked the cocky and intimidating M’Baku, and the sight of him sitting proudly on his throne. But, nothing could compare to those intimate moments, where his hands gently roamed your body and he placed soft kisses on your skin as he held himself up over you.

He pulled you up from the water, cold air hitting your bare breasts and you let out a gasp. Your nails raked down his arms as you tried to pull him closer, sapping as much warmth from him as possible. You felt him pepper kisses down your neck and in between your breasts. You let out a sigh and watched through half lidded eyes as your breath turned to smoke.

You felt him lowering you back towards the water and a moan pushed past your lips as warmth enveloped you. M’Baku moved back up your neck, his lips meeting yours once again. You felt one of his hands slowly move down your hip and towards your thigh. You moaned into his mouth as he rubbed soft circles into your skin. His hand moved to your inner thigh, and he started to slowly moved towards the top of your leg.

“Does your brother know?” M’Baku briefly pulled away, inches away from your face.

“No, I do not.”

Your eyes widened as you peeked out from the water. Your stomach dropped as you saw T’Challa standing twenty feet away. You mumbled some curses and quickly submerged yourself. You hoped and prayed he had not seen you, and that maybe you could hold your breath long enough for him to think it was only M’Baku there and he would leave.

You felt a hand grab your arm and pull you back out of the water. You looked up at M’Baku and furrowed your brows. He had made sure not to pull you completely out of the water, he knew you would not want to be exposed to harsh weather or your brother.

“Y/N,” T’Challa spoke with a stern voice, “please get out and get dressed. We need to go back home.”

You rolled your eyes, but did not fuss at T’Challa, “Turn away first!”

T’Challa turned his back to you, “Do not look at her M’Baku.”

You looked up at M’Baku and waited for him to turn away from you before you removed yourself from the water and grabbed your clothes. You dressed as quickly as possible, hoping to get out of the cold and any further awkward situations. You had only seemed colder, with damp clothes covering your shivering body.

“I’m done now,” Your teeth chattered as you spoke.

T’Challa turned around and began making his way to you. He handed you a blanket and you quickly wrapped it around you.

“How did you know I would be here?” You looked up at your brother with worried eyes.

“We will talk about this later,” T’Challa walked past you and towards M’Baku, “please wait right there while I speak with him.”

You felt your heart sink as you watched him greet M’Baku. You could not hear what they were saying, nor could you see their faces, so the worry was eating you alive. You knew T’Challa was not going to attack M’Baku on sight, but you did worry that he would try to keep from coming back or seeing the man you loved again.

T’Challa stepped away from M’Baku and turned around. He walked back to you and placed his hand on your back, gently directing you away. You said nothing to T’Challa about M’Baku or why you had been there. The whole walk back home was quiet.


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa finally talks to you about your secret relationship with M’Baku, and you head back up to the mountains to see your love again.

You stood in Shuri’s lab, watching her quietly as she researched. You had liked helping her whenever possible, but most of the time, she did not need help, and if she wanted something tested she would mostly ask T’Challa to watch his ass get kicked by her inventions.

You leaned against one of the tables as you watched her rewire something. You were not sure what she had been doing, even if you had been giving her your full attention, she was still miles ahead of you. But you had not been giving her your full attention. Your eyes were on her and her new electronics, but your mind was on M’Baku.

It had been a few days since T’Challa had found you at the springs, and he had not said a thing about M’Baku or you seeing with him since then. You had wanted to bring it up and ask what had been said, but you felt like you had no clue where to begin. Talking to your brother about him catching you naked with one of the tribe leaders was not something your really wanted to talk about at all, but your relationship with M’Baku depended on it.

Your kimoyo beads beeped and you looked at the red, flashing light for a moment before moving the bead to the palm of your hand. You stood up, pushing yourself away from the table, and watched as T’Challa’s hologram appeared above the bead.

“We need to talk, (Y/N).”

You groaned inwardly, but tried to keep yourself calm, “I’m with Shuri now, if you want to come down here.”

You thought that maybe staying around Shuri would keep T’Challa from being too hard on you. You watched as T’Challa sighed.

“I’ll be there soon.”

His hologram disappeared and you pushed the bead back onto the bracelet before dropping your arm to your side. You scrunched your nose and huffed. You heard Shuri laugh and you looked up at her. She shook her head at you and set whatever had been in her hand back onto her table, and she turned to you.

“Is that about M’Baku?”

Your eyes widened, “What? You know? Did he tell you?”

“I’m pretty sure all of Wakanda knows,” Shuri laughed at you, “I’m kidding, I overheard him telling Okoye and mama. He probably talked to Nakia about it too.”

You gasped, “He told them?”

You had expected him to talk to your mom, but no one had questioned you about whatever T’Challa had walked up on, so you had safely assumed he had kept everything to himself. You had wanted to believe that he kept it to himself, but you knew he would want guidance on how to deal with your situation. Of course he would talk to the strongest people he knew.

“(Y/N),” You heard T’Challa call for you.

You looked to Shuri with the hope she would help you out, but she snorted at you, turning back to her work.

“Yes, brother?” You turned to him, trying to hide the worry on your face.

“I apologize for not speaking to you for so long,” T’Challa gave you an empathetic look, and gently placed his hand on your arm, “I’ve been deciding how to approach this.”

You felt your fingers involuntarily picking at your cuticles. You had never felt so nervous in your life. You had wanted to hide it, but you knew you looked as anxious as ever. T’Challa seemed to be trying to help calm you down, which really only made you feel worse. You could only think that he was doing that in order to deliver bad news.

“What did he tell you?” Your brows knitted together as you questioned him.

“What?”

“What did M’Baku tell you, when you found us?” Your voice was quiet and full of concern.

“Oh,” T’Challa pressed his hands together as he gathered his thoughts, “he told me that he was only helping you. That you had fallen in the water and he was saving you.”

You felt your face heat up. You pressed your fingertips to your temple and sighed. You knew T’Challa would not believe that. How would both of you fallen in that water completely naked?

“(Y/N)!” You heard Shuri yell as her hand hit the table, “You were in the hot springs with him?!”

You could have sworn her jaw had hit the floor. She looked at you with wide eyes and you felt your cheeks grow hotter. You inhaled sharply and looked back at T’Challa. He shook his head at your younger sister and tried to put his focus back on the situation.

“M’Baku then said he had been seeing you for awhile. You had been sneaking out to see him ever since they helped us with Erik.”

“You couldn’t have told me that when we were walking home?”

“Walking?” Shuri chimed in again, “T’Challa!” She scolded him, “You could have flown out there to pick her up, but you made her walk?”

T’Challa glanced at Shuri and looked back at you, “Let’s walk somewhere else to talk about this.”

You nodded at him and followed as he began to walk from the lab. You easily kept his pace, walking beside him, your eyes glued to the ground. You had wished T’Challa had talked with you earlier about M’Baku. Whatever they had talked about had been eating away at you for that past three days.

“I’ve spoken with mother, and we’ve both decided you shouldn’t have to keep this a secret. M’Baku was very adamant that this was not something for fun, he is very serious about you.”

You had known whatever was happening between you and M’Baku wasn’t a fling, but to know that he had confirmed it to T’Challa, who could have been upset over the fact that he just found his younger sister in one of the most awkward situations, made you feel completely fuzzy inside. M’Baku was completely serious about you and the relationship he had with you, and he did not care who figured out about it.

“You’re okay with this?” You wanted reassurance.

“(Y/N),” T’Challa stopped in front of you, “I may be king, but I can not control your life. I have faith and trust in you completely. I am completely okay with this, and even if I were not, I could not stop you from seeing someone you love so dearly.”

You smiled at him and pulled him for a hug, “Thank you so much, T’Challa!” You pulled away, your hands on his arms, “I need to go speak with mama, but after that do you mind taking me to the mountains? I would prefer to not walk this time.”

“Of course,” he smiled at you, “but two things before you go, how did you keep sneaking out, and did all of the Jibari know you were with M’Baku?”

“Yes, they knew from the beginning,” you had to tell them, you were sure M’Baku would not be able to keep that from his people, “and, not keeping Shuri’s tech on me at all times really helped.”

T’Challa nodded at you. He seemed impressed that you had been sneaking around for months with no one seeming to become suspicious. You had almost gotten caught by Nakia several times, but she didn’t question you, and she promised to keep whatever she saw to herself. You were sure Shuri had known something was up with how tired you had been some days, but she never asked any questions either.

You had been surprised with how long you had kept this from T’Challa, but you were glad you didn’t have to keep anything hidden anymore. But, you were mostly glad you could finally see M’Baku whenever you wanted.

You waited impatiently for the jet to reach the mountains. Your stomach was full of butterflies and you were grinning wider than ever. You could feel T’Challa and Okoye watching you, but they had said nothing. You were too excited to care about their stares.

“Make sure to call us whenever you’re ready to come home,” T’Challa spoke as you neared the Jibari tribe.

“That may be awhile,” Okoye snorted from her seat.

You watched as T’Challa’s eyes widened and looked at Okoye in shock. You tried to hide your smile and stifle your laughter, “I seemed fine walking home every other time I came up here.” You smiled at T’Challa and he narrowed his eyes at you, “I’m kidding… sort of. I’ll be sure to let you know when I’m ready to come home. If I ever decide to.”

“(Y/N),” T’Challa crossed his arms.

“Once again, I’m kidding,” you patted him on his arm.

You felt the jet start to lower and you looked from the window. You saw snow falling from the sky, and Hanuman carved into the mountain side. You heard the door open and watched as the stairs descended to the snowy ground. You told T’Challa and Okoye goodbye and rushed towards the stairs.

As soon as your feet hit the ground you could hear the jet take back off. You kept moving towards the village, the snow only slowing you down slightly. You spotted a Jibari guard and watched as he lowered his weapon. You greeted him, but kept walking, you pace picking up as you neared the throne room.

Once you reached the throne room you were out of breath. You paused at the entrance and bent over, your hands grabbing your knees as you tried to collect yourself. You straightened back up and watched as M’Baku stood from his throne. Seeing him seemed to kickstart your heart and you started running towards him again. As soon as you were close enough you jumped onto him, your arms wrapping around his neck and your legs dangling above the ground.

His arms wrapped around you as buried your face into his neck. You could tell he had been confused by your sudden presence. He had not expected you show up and literally leap into his arms.

“Did you run all the way here?”

You pulled back and shook your head as he set you down, “No, I had T’Challa drop me off. But I did run to you, I was happy about seeing you again.”

M’Baku smiled down at you, his hands resting on your arms, “I’m happy to see you too, my love.”

You pressed yourself into his chest and looked up at him, your brows knitting together and the corners of your lips turning downward, “I was so worried I wouldn’t get to see you again,” you paused momentarily and smiled, “but we don’t have to keep this a secret anymore.”

You pushed yourself onto your tiptoes and pecked his lips as he bent down to your level. You heard him laugh as you pulled away from him. You fell back onto your heels as he gently grabbed your hand and walked away from his throne.

“We should head somewhere more private.”

You eagerly followed behind him, your fingers intertwining with his. You walked from the the throne room and towards the village. The snow had stopped, but the clouds still loomed over head, blotting out the sun. Snow crunched under your feet as you made your way towards M’Baku’s home.

Once you reached his home and were inside, M’Baku’s hands were on you instantly. He gently pushed you against the door, your back to the door. His lips pressed to your neck and his hands were on your hips. Your breath caught in your throat as you leaned your head back for him. You wiggled the kimoyo beads off of your wrist and heard it hit the floor. You didn’t want to accidentally do something with it while you were in bed.

“T’Challa said you told him I had fallen in that water.”

You could feel M’Baku laugh against your skin, “I was only kidding, the look on his face was priceless.”

You smiled at his response, “I don’t think T’Challa found it as funny as you.”

“Do you want to keep talking about the king, or shall we continue where we left off the other day?”

You bit your lip, your face heating up, “we can continue.”

M’Baku nodded and started kissing your jaw. His hands moved to your legs and he easily lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You gasped at the sudden motion and grabbed onto his shoulders. M’Baku easily carried you to his room and placed you on his bed. He pulled your shirt up and quickly helped him pull it over your head. You were moving quickly compared to M’Baku’s painfully slow pace.

His hand traveled up your back and he easily unclasped your bra. You began wiggling your arm, trying to force the bra off of you. M’Baku grabbed the bra straps and slowly moved down your arms.

“Slow down, sithandwa sam*,” M’Baku spoke softly, causing your stomach to flip.

You could only nod at him. Words jumbled in your mind and in that moment you didn’t even care. All you cared about was M’Baku in that moment. His fingers gently ran down your sides and to your pants. You laid yourself back on the fur cover and slightly lifted your hips, allowing M’Baku to easily pull your pants down.

You were left laying in your underwear with M’Baku standing over you. He leaned over you, placing one hand beside you and his other hand placed on your stomach. His hand slowly moved down towards your underwear and as soon as his finger hooked the elastic you felt your leg twitch. His eyes held yours and your breathing hitched. Your whole body felt warm despite the cool air around you.

M’Baku slowly pulled your underwear down and you felt your jaw clench. He easily pulled them off of you and threw the fabric to the floor. You were sure you were chewing through your bottom lip at this point, your eyes glanced down to his hand before looked back at him.

He gently grazed over your your inner thigh as his made his way up your leg. You were struggling to breath, anticipation taking over. You were waiting for him to touch you, and it felt like that was taking an eternity. His eyes were still locked onto yours, unmoving, as he pushed his fingers past your folds.

You felt your hips buck and you whined as his finger pushed inside of you. Your grabbed at the cover and your hands balled into fists. You gasped as his finger started to slowly move.

“You’re already so wet,” his smiled down at you as he pulled his finger out of you and leisurely rubbed over your clit.

“Please,” you whined from frustration, your eyes screwing shut.

“No one’s here to interrupt us, I want to take my time, love.”

You watched as he lowered himself closer to you, his mouth moving to your chest. He placed delicate kisses on your chest as he pushed a finger back in you. He was moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, seemingly slower than before. His lips moved down to your breast and you felt his teeth brush over your nipple. You felt another finger enter you and you arched your back, a quiet gasp pushing past your lips.

He moved down your stomach, his fingers still moving in and out of you. You breathing was heavy and ragged and your vision was already going hazy. His tongue swirled over your clit and you felt yourself stop breathing.

“Please, M’Baku,” your voice cracked as you bucked your hips once more.

His hand pushed you back down, and your felt his tongue finally enter you. Your head tilted back from the pleasure and your toes curled. Your breathing picked up as his tongue ran over your clit once more and your grip tightened on the covers. You could feel yourself trying to ask for him to speed up but the only thing you could was moan.

His hand grabbed your legs and he easily threw them over his shoulders. He pulled your hips up and you felt his tongue move deeper inside of you. You rolled your hips into his mouth and felt him smile against you.

“M’Baku, I’m gonna-” You cut yourself off, a moan being pulled from you as you orgasm

Before you could finished your sentence, you felt yourself on the edge. You became a moaning mess in M’Baku’s mouth as you orgasmed. Your body tensed under him and your eyes shut tight. M’Baku moved away from you and your hips fell back to the bed. The bed shifted and as you came down from your high you pushed yourself on your arms. For a moment, you were seeing stars, but as soon as your vision cleared you saw M’Baku getting undressed.

You watched him as he hastily pulled his fur off. He seemed to finally pick up his pace and you were growing more excited. You wanted him on you, you wanted him inside of you again, so no matter how fast he was moving, it was not fast enough.

You scooted up towards the top of the bed and watched as he crawled over you. You were still holding yourself up, your chest pressed to his and his forehead to yours. His cock rubbed against your entrance and you quivered under him.

He pushed himself inside of you, his eyes watching yours. You felt your arms give out and you fell back onto the bed. M’Baku’s hips slowly rolled into yours and you grabbed at his arms. You ran hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulders as pushed into you.

“You feel so good, sithandwa sam,” he moaned into your neck.

Your nails raked up his back and you rocked your hips, keeping up with his tempo. He placed sloppy kisses on your neck and jaw and you whined. You couldn’t deny it, you had liked when was quicker and sometimes a little more rough with you, but you no matter how much your body craved more, you loved when he took his time and was as gentle as he could possibly be. You loved it when it felt like it was more than just fucking.

“Fuck,” your nails dug into his back as you felt him start to move faster.

His thrusts became shorter and quicker and he grunted into your neck, “cum for me,” he gasped out, his voice low and raspy.

You arched your back, your skin pressing against his, and gasped for air as you felt yourself about to orgasm again. You moaned loudly as you let the orgasm wash over you. Your body went limp under M’Baku and you rested your hands on his shoulders. You felt him thrust a few more times before he pulled out. You felt him cum on your stomach and he buried his face in your neck for a moment.

You both lied there, catching your breath, before he stood up. You didn’t even try to sit up. He gently grabbed your shoulders and sat you up.

“Come on, we have to get you cleaned up princess.”

He helped you stand up and walked you to the bathroom. He helped clean you up before stepping out and letting you finish your business. You walked back out of the bathroom and made it back to the bed. You lied beside M’Baku and he pulled you into his chest.

“You should stay here,” his finger traced patterns on your back.

You looked up at him, “like, forever?”

He nodded, “yes, forever.”

You looked up at M’Baku before saying anything. Your eyes watching his expression closely. He had been completely serious. You weren’t sure why he would be kidding, he wouldn’t do something like that to you. But it took you a moment to process his words.

“I would love to.”

You rested your head back on M’Baku’s chest and briefly thought about your family. You weren’t sure how much they would want you moving away, but there was no way M’Baku would leave his people to live with you. You knew you would be able to go visit your family when you wanted, and you wanted nothing more than to be with M’Baku everyday for the rest of your life.

“I love you,” he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“I love you too.”


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M’Baku misses one checkup due to an important meeting with T’Challa, it turns out being more important than either of you imagined.

Two heartbeats.

You placed your hand on your stomach and smiled. You sat on your bed and your free hand ran over the soft fur cover. The words you had been told earlier kept replaying in your head.

“There are two heartbeats, they’re both very strong-”

You were stunned for a moment, you knew what he had meant but your mind was reeling, “Mine and the baby’s?”

That earned you a soft smile, “No, (Y/n), both of the babies. You’re having twins.”

Twins.

The door of your home opened and you felt your heart flutter. M’Baku was back and you couldn’t wait to tell him the news. You were nervous, fidgety even, but it was a good nervous. You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face while your fingers tapped against your thigh.

You stood up and took a deep breath. You walked from your room to meet M’Baku and bit the inside of your lip. You could feel butterflies in your stomach as your husband came into your line of sight.

M’Baku had always gone to checkups with you when you had scheduled them, but his schedule seemed to collide with your appointment and he had been late. He had never missed any appointments, and had honestly tried his best to make it back in time, but he was off by an hour. He had promised it was fine for you to go without him. You hadn’t expected to get such big news though.

As soon as M’Baku spotted you his face softened and he smiled down at you. His hand moved towards you stomach and his lips met the top of your head. You leaned into M’Baku and shut your eyes in contentment. You wanted to stay like that forever, in your husbands loving embrace.

“How did the appointment go? I’m sorry I couldn’t make it, sithandwa sam.”

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters,” you grabbed his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“You seem nervous, is everything alright?” M’Baku gave you a look of concern as he noticed you shift your weight.

You moved his hand back to your stomach and looked up at him. He tilted his head at you, waiting for you tell him everything that had happened at your checkup. You beamed up at him, unable to hold back the news a second longer.

“I’m having twins,” your voice was soft and low as you spoke, pure joy radiating from you, “we’re having twins.”

M’Baku’s fingers splayed across your belly, his eyes watching your stomach. He crouched down, his hands gently rolling your shirt up. He placed his hands softly on your hips and pressed his lips to your now bare stomach.

“You two are going to be so strong,” M’Baku’s thumb rubbed a soft circle into your skin as he spoke to your babies, “I can’t wait for you both to get here, I have so much to show you two. You will both be great leaders, I promise.”

You let out a quiet laugh and rested your palm to your husband’s cheek. M’Baku pressed another kiss to your stomach and stood up, “What?” He questioned you, “I have to make sure both of them know they are loved.”

You nodded at him. You knew the both of them would have M’Baku wrapped around their tiny fingers as soon as they were born. He seemed to be getting there already. You shared a passionate kiss with M’Baku before pulling away and remembering you had others to tell about the exciting news.

“We should tell T’Challa, and momma-” You had wanted to share the news with everyone.

“Slow down, mhlobo wam,” M’Baku soothed you, “we can tell everyone tomorrow. I want tonight to be just us, if that’s alright with you?”

You paused and let out a quiet sigh. You nodded at him, “That sounds lovely. Everyone else can wait, for now it’s just us.”

You hand moved to your stomach again. You were content with your family: you, M’baku, and your twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: ‘sithandwa sam’ means ‘my love’, and ‘mhlobo wam’ means ‘my dear’
> 
> This concludes this series! I really loved writing it! Thanks everyone for reading, I can't wait to post more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading this, hope you enjoyed! 2 more parts are going to be posted to complete this little series!


End file.
